Creatures of The Night
by Redmoonkitty
Summary: Halloween, a night of fright and mischief. Though Loki is grounded, stuck in the Avengers tower, watching one of Stark's parties hit midway. He was bored, that is until she arrived. What happens when a mysterious woman crashes the party? Will Loki get more than he bargained for? Will he go in too deep? LokixOC ((Rated M for later chapters, mild horror themes))
1. Party Crasher

**I do not own any Avengers characters, they all belong to Marvel unless they are of my own**

**Based off of an rp with fellow tumblrer astoldbyrayray**

**Please don't be shy to comment or point out spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

October 31st, Halloween. The night where normal is frowned upon and the weird and frightening are accepted for one night only. New york was abuzz with people in costumes attending parties or trick-or-treating with their family. Stark tower was open to the public for one night only, the first few floors turned into a haunted house for people to walk in and enjoy. Though if you were lucky and have a good costume, you can be invited to go up to the main party deck and have a good time with some of the biggest heroes in New York City. The Avengers.

Valentine looked up at the tower curiously. It was one of the few nights she can go out in her formal attire without getting people staring at her. The black and red ball gown pooled around her as she wondered if she should go in. She took a deep breath in, not caring that the lace corset she was wearing tightened around her chest. She could smell them, all of them and their fresh untouched blood. She licked her lips, carefully avoiding her dainty fangs. Yes, it was always fun to dress in her formal attire and say she was a vampire without anyone laughing or running away in fear. The small brunette was starting to grow hungry as she stood there. The night was still young, but walking around and enjoying the holiday made her peckish. Her silver eyes flashed blood red, yes she needed to feed. So she looked back to the entrance and walked in.

* * *

Loki sighed and shifted the white mask so it was more comfortable, who's idea was it anyway to dress him up as the Phantom from the Phantom of the Opera. Oh yes, Stark...He had always told him that he was a creature of the night as so to say. It could be worse though, he had been lucky that he had to serve out his sentence by being banished to the Avengers Tower and make amends for his actions. His 'brother' Thor and the avengers watching him like a hawk. Though Loki had always felt uncomfortable at parties. Yes, he can pull of as being a gentleman at these things, but he rather be in his room or in the library. He sighed and took a sip of his drink, wishing for the night to be over or for at least something interesting to happen.

* * *

Valentine was about to lure a man dressed as a vampire, ironically enough, into a empty broom closet to have a small bite. But, she stopped in her tracks as she heard a few squealing women fussing over a big party upstairs. Raising an eyebrow she followed some distance behind them to see where they were going, totally forgetting about her target. She could never resist a party, especially one of high class and popularity. It took her a few moments to slip past the body guards, using her hypnotism to let her pass them easily. Taking the elevator up she had to share the ride with the squealing women from before.

She rolled her eyes as they chatted about the avengers and how they looked in their costumes. "Pathetic..." She mumbled and sighed in relief as they all shuffled out. She wanted to enjoy the party, but her hunger was too much now, she had to find a new target. Her silver eyes combed over the people that were dancing and drinking in their costumes. Her gaze finally fell onto a tall man, sipping on a drink in the corner, no one will notice him disappearing for a few minutes right? Fixing up her spiky brown hair and dusting of her dress she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. "Would you like to go somewhere more, private?' She purred sweetly and looked up at him.

* * *

Loki looked down to the woman and smiled at the sight of her beauty, she was rather gorgeous, he had never seen her before, perhaps she was a friend of Stark. "That sounds amazing, darling." He replied in a silky voice, taking her hand and leaning down, lightly kissing her knuckles. Thor and the others wouldn't mind if he just slipped away from the party for a few minutes for what Stark might say 'Getting lucky' He looped his arm around hers and was led off, down a hall to a private room.


	2. Questions, Suspicion an Alarming Answers

**Hey, sorry that the update is so late, been busy, you know end of the year, everything a shambles. Anyway, hope you enjoy the end of year christmas and stuff and if you see and spelling mistakes please let me know.**

**Oh btw _Nunc tu sopore means now you sleep in latin._**

* * *

Valentine smiled wickedly for a second as she lead him away from the noise and busyness of the party, this was too easy, she almost felt sorry for him. She glanced over to Loki and finally took a good look at him. Raven black hair slicked back, piercing green eyes, sharp features, pale skin and long, slender fingers. She never realised how much he look like someone she knew...Someone she loved. She frowned and shook the thought and the bad memories that came with it and took him into a small lounge room, for those who wanted some privacy. She let her hold of him go as she adjusted her dress a little and sat down on a large couch. Patting the space next to her, inviting him to sit down.

* * *

Loki smirked and locked the door behind him, just incase someone were to try and walk in on them. He walked over and sat himself down, making sure there was little space between them. He took in her gorgeous features again. Something seemed slightly unreal about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. He frowned for a quick moment before flashing a smile and asking "What is a beautiful maiden like you, doing in a place such as this? You look like you belong at some royal ball, not a party of Starks." He started, Valentine just shrugged and let her gaze linger over him "What can I say, tonight is one of the few nights that lets me be me. Coming to the penthouse and attending Stark's party...That was a bonus." She replied causally. He nodded and thought carefully to how to ask his next question. "Are you a friend of his? Or were you one of the lucky few that his body guards deemed...'hot' enough?" He tried to ask delicately. The woman laughed gently and shook her head. "No no, I doubt he'd ever want to be a friend of mine. I merely was walking past and they asked me up...I never could resist a good party." She answered plainly, giving him a small smile, flashing her dainty fangs to him. Loki raised an eyebrow, he could tell she was lying. He was the god of lies and mischief, nothing could get past him that easily. "Well my fair vixen, you must have been lucky. Please take no offence when I say that you are not really the man of iron's type." He replied softly. Valentine only shrugged again and gazed up into his eyes. He smiled and gazed back into her silver eyes and moved closer to her, there was something not right about her, something off, but he still couldn't figure it out.

With a careful hand he cupped her cheek and leaned down to whisper in her ear. " You are not like the others my dear..." He stated quietly. Valentine smiled slyly "Oh believe me, I know..." She replied and lightly kissed his cheek with her blood red lips. He bit his lip and leaned back to stare back into her eyes. "What does a fair maiden such as yourself, want with me?" He asked after a moment. She smirked as she quickly adjusted herself so she was now sitting on his lap. "Oh a number of reasons my dear. When I first saw you, you caught my interest, you look nothing like the others. You look...How should I put it?" She thought for a moment before smiling wickedly "Ah, I know. You look absolutely delicious." She purred hungrily. Loki chuckled lightly "Surely there must be other men more 'delicious' than I." He replied, placing his hands on her hips. "Although there are a number of things that make me interesting..." Valentine smiled "Oh believe my darling, I only have eyes for you, though, what is it that makes you oh so interesting? Care to enlighten me my sweet?" She asked gently, placing light kisses along his cheek. Soon she will be able to hypnotise him, soon she will have her meal. She just has to wait a little longer.

Loki smiled as he felt her lips brush against his skin, it felt like an addictive poison "I...I'm not like everyone out there. I'm still haunted by past and the hatred I once had for those that are standing outside..." The small woman raised an eyebrow as she leaned in closer to him "Oh? How scandalous...Tell me, my sweet, what is your name...And I'll tell you a secret..." She murmured in his ear. So close, she wouldn't be able to wait any longer, just a couple more minutes and she will be full. He smiled and pulled her close to his body. "Maybe my name will ring a bell my dear. I am Loki of Asgard and I was once burdened with glorious purpose" he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hmmm sorry dear, I don't get out much." She chuckled softly and turned to face him to look in his eyes once more. To be perfectly honest she wasn't much on world news and other such trivial things, they didn't matter to her, she always outlives anything anyway "Would you like to know my secret now?" She teased lightly. "Yet you are still interested in me. But what is your little secret?" Looking into her silver eyes, placing a small kiss on her lips. He didn't know why he was so rash with this, there was something about this strange woman that was ringing alarm bells in his head, yet. He could not help but fall under whatever spell this charming woman set upon him. "This isn't a costume..." She purred wickedly. "Now, my sweet, I am famished and you smell..." She paused for a second, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to take in his scent, once she opened them again they were blood red "...To die for, now should I just feed on you, or shall I turn you, imprint you and make you into my pet?" She snickered darkly. Her fangs starting to elongate with each second, she was ready for the kill. Normally she doesn't show her victims who she really is, but this is different. Yes, she was definitely going to turn this man into one them. A creature of the night, he was going to be hers.

His eyes widened as her eyes changed, he quickly pushed her off of him and got up from the seat. "A vampire?! I should have known something as foul as a creature like you could have lured me into their trap, but my dear you will do no such thing to me. I am not to be made into a pet for anyone." He hissed dangerously, though he had a hard time concentrating after all the drinks he had before. "Thats what you think my dear, but now, you have no choice..." She replied, standing up and staring right into his eyes. Yes, now was the time "Time to say goodnight my sweet..._Nunc tu sopore!_" She hissed, the last part in latin causing Loki to topple down. He fell to knees trying to resist the spell that was just casted. He was able to resist spells like this before, but this was different, his mind was slurred and not able to think straight, he had too many drinks. His body felt weak and his eyes were heavy, letting the spell take over his body, he fell onto the floor only seeing the world around him plummet into darkness. She smiled hungrily down at the sleeping man. Carefully she laid down on top of him and gently brushed away some hair that was in the way, she affectionately licked his neck before extending her fangs properly and biting him, she quickly started to feed on his rich delicious blood, once she was full she bit him again to inject the venom to turn him and imprinted him so he was now hers. Now that she was done she sat on top of him and stroked his cheek "Oh my poor little pet, I'm sorry, the pain won't last too long, soon you will be one of us my sweet. A creature of the night...Come and find me once the pain is gone, you will know where to go by then..." She cooed softly and kissed his lips softly before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Loki woke up gasping for air. He sat up and looked around the room, noticing that he was alone, that beast had gone. He felt pain run from his neck and stood up but stumbled and fell back onto the couch. Carefully, he ran his hand on his neck. Fearing what has happened and hoping that this was only a nightmare, a sick trick by someone. Much to his despair, he felt four small gashes, "No..." he murmured to himself. He quickly got up and returned outside to the party, still feeling the pain on his neck as he tried to act if nothing happened.


End file.
